Harry Potter and The Love Struck Teens
by Obsesive Reader
Summary: T/language. I wrote this when I was 15, The 7th Harry Potter hadn't been released yet, and I was obsessed with love stories because I was still as innocent as freshly fallen snow. Summary will give too much away. Please trust me and read it. 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I wrote this when I was 15, The 7th Harry Potter hadn't been released yet, and I was obsessed with love stories because I was still as innocent as freshly fallen snow. I figured that this story should be published. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One

"Harry. Harry. Harry," Ginny mumbles in her sleep.

"Ginny wake up, Mum says it's time for breakfast, Ginny?" inquired Ron. He started to shake, poke, and yell at his sister but she just continued to mumble in her sleep. He eventually gave up and took off down the stairs. "Mum! Ginny won't wake up, I think she's ill," Ron announced with an edge of hysterics.

Molly, being a loving and overprotective mother, immediately dashed up the stairs with Ron close at her heels. When Molly entered her daughter's room she commanded Ron to appeariate to Harry's house and bring him back.

"But why? What's wrong with Ginny and what does Harry have to do with it?" Ron questioned.

"Just go!" snapped Molly.

With a pop Ron appeared in the Dursley's backyard to avoid other muggles from noticing a young man appear out of thin air. Ron walked to the back door and knocked on the door. Petunia, being the snoop she is, peeked out the back window silently wonder what kind of freak goes to a person's back door. The second she saw Ron she yanked him into the house and took a quick look to make sure none of her neighbors took notice that a redhead oddly dressed young man was in her back yard.

Once Vernon saw Ron his face went through at least six shades of red and then he began to yell in an extremely flustered voice, "What the bloody hell are you doing at my house?"

"Uh…my mum sent me here to fetch Harry and I'm uh… not exactly positive why but I know it has to do with my sister in some way," Ron answered.

"My useless freak of a nephew is still lazing away in his room," Vernon answered in disgust.

With that Ron bolted up the stairs and into Harry's room but when he got there he was asleep mumbling his sister's name over and over again. Internally Ron was wondering how in Merlin's pants was he suppose to get Harry to his house let alone down the stairs. Then in a moment of stupidity he smacked his head and levitated Harry down the stairs. Once Ron was down stairs Petunia fainted at the sight of her nephew floating down her stairs.

"Um… is it okay if I take Harry for the rest of the summer?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"I don't bloody care what you do just get out of my house!" boomed Vernon.

With a pop Ron appeariated Harry and himself back to the Burrow and levitated Harry up to his sister's room. The minuet that Molly noticed that Ron had returned with Harry she ordered him to put on the cot that she had set out. Once Harry was within arm's reach of Ginny their hands snapped together.

When Harry was lying down Molly chanted, "Perfecto Insepramabrume."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here!" yelled Ron in frustration.

"Ron do you know what a soul mate is?" Molly asked her son patiently.

"I think Hermione said it was something like your perfect person," responded Ron, though he was still extremely confused.

"Yes, but when that occurs in the Wizarding World it is considerably stronger. If a wizarding couple that are soul mates they cannot function without the other and the only way to fix it is by using the Insepramabrume charm," explained Molly calmly.

"What does that charm do exactly?" asked Ron still hazy on the details.

"Well it makes the witch and wizard unable to release each other's hand until the come to a solution on how they can be together," she informed her relatively shocked son.

"Mum, what have you done? Harry doesn't plan on going back to Hogwarts this year, he was going to hunt down and destroy You-Know-Who's hortcruxes and then he was going to face You-Know-Who," he stated as his face visibly went whiter as he thought of his sister being in the thick of it.

"Well I guess that plan is canceled because there is no reversing this particular charm. They are just going to have to figure out what they are going to do," she responded as she left the room.

About three hours later Harry and Ginny woke up. When Ginny opened her eyes she sees Harry next to her holding her hand she screamed. This of course startled Harry who had yet to put on his glass.

"Come on we're going down stairs so we can find out why the bloody hell you are in my room and why our hands are stuck together," Ginny ordered.

Once they were down stairs Harry just blurted out, "How did I get here?"

Then Ginny interrupted, "why can't we let go of each other's hand?"

Ron answered Harry's question in between bits of hash browns, "I went and got you from your house mate."

Ginny thinking this was some kind of sick joke that her brother's were pulling on her started to look exactly like Molly when she was about to give Fred and George a piece of her mind. Once Ron noticed the look on his sister's face he immediately jumped in announcing that Molly had made him. Molly figured that this was her queue to tell Harry and Ginny exactly what was going on.

"You two are unable to let go of each other's hands because I just casted a little charm," Molly answered as if it was no big deal.

By now Ginny was absolutely fuming and simply didn't give a damn who she was talking to and blew up, "Mum! Why in God's name would you do that!?"

"Watch your tone young lady. I did it because I felt it was the only way to protect you two. And before you ask the only way you are going to get apart is if you figure out your problems; so hop to it," Molly retorted.

"Mrs. Weasley what am I suppose to do if Voldamort-"everyone but Harry and Ginny cringes, "tries to kill me?" Harry worried.

"Guess that just gives you more motivation to solve your problems because this spell has no reversal. Now go and get out of your pajamas," ordered Molly.

With that Ginny stormed out of the room with Harry in tow.

"How in Merlin's holey shoes does she expect us to change when we are stuck together?" fumed Ginny.

"Hermione taught me a spell that could work," Harry suggested trying to calm Ginny down.

"Well you're going to have to perform it for the both of us because I'm still a couple months away from legally doing magic outside of school."

"Sure, all you have to do is concentrate on an outfit that you would like to wear today. Keep thinking until I'm done or parts of it might end up missing. Got it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Innovo Sumptum."

After they were done they joined the rest of the Weasley family for breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," greeted Harry.

"Oh good morning Harry. I didn't know you were…Molly you didn't why would you do that of all things in a time like this?" Arthur said steadily turning red.

"Great now he decides to be the responsible one," Ginny says under her breather earning a slight smile from Harry.

"Arthur they're soul mate! I couldn't wake them up," Molly tried to reason.

"You still don't cast that spell of all spells. That spell could end up killing our daughter or did you not notice that you just attached her to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's mortal enemy?" argued back Arthur.

They were so into their argument that they didn't seem to notice that all of their children with exception of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were still there listening.

Eventually Ron couldn't handle it anymore and decided to intercede before it went any further, "Yeah it happened. Yeah it was all you could do, and you don't like it. But what's done is done no point in crying over spilt milk now can you please stop arguing so that I can enjoy my breakfast."

Molly was looking at her son in shock that he was being the mature one, and Arthur was slightly embarrassed that he had argued with his wife in front of his child that they stopped and finished they're breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the Love Struck Teens

Chapter Two

After thinking about the situation that Ginny and he were, in Harry realized that he had been an idiot to think that Ginny couldn't take care of herself. This of course made him come to his senses and ask Ginny if she would like to pick up their relationship where they left off. Ginny's simple response was that she never wanted to stop the relationship in the first place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you two lay it off?" whined Ron, "It's bad enough that it's my best mate and my baby sister but it doesn't mean that I have to watch the two of you snog all day."

"Ron you are such a bloody hypocrite, or do I have to remind you about your little fling with Lavender. Besides I know you're just jealous that you don't have anyone to snog right now," taunted Ginny.

"That's not true I could have someone to snog if I wanted," Ron retorted as his face went a little glum at the thought that the one person he really would want to be in his arms would in no way ever want to be there.

"So what are you telling me Ron that you're a switch hitter and…" Ginny teased.

Bill couldn't stand it anymore so he cut Ginny off before it could go any further, "Stop your bickering and that was below the belt. Harry, Gin will you come here I have to ask you something."

With that Harry, with Ginny in tow, head to the kitchen where Harry asked, "What's up, Bill?"

"Will you guys be in Fleur and mine's wedding?" Bill requested.

"Of course we will. I am your sister after all and Harry might as well be your brother, but I have one small question, how are we suppose to go our separate ways when we reach the end of the isle?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Well we figured that you could decide which side you both would like to stand on," he answered.

"I don't mind standing with the brides maids if Ginny would prefer standing with the women," Harry responded.

"That works for me," she agreed with a smile.

Harry always knew how Ginny would feel about little things.

"Cool, now that that's settled the fittings are in two days at eight okay don't over sleep," he informed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry wake up! Harry!" cooed Ginny while lightly shaking Harry.

"What?" groaned Harry.

"We have to go to Ms. Puffery's Robe Shop and Bill and Fleur are leaving in five minutes," urged Ginny.

"Crap, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"asked Harry.

"Well you were sleeping, and I really didn't want to wake you. I thought that you would wake up on your own soon but then we only had five minutes and I had to wake you up or they were going to leave us," responded Ginny blushing as red as her hair.

The real reason she didn't wake him earlier was because she thought he was cute when he was a sleep and she lost track of time.

Harry got up kissed Ginny on the cheek then asked, "Have you gotten dressed yet?"

"What did you and Crabbe switch brains in the middle of the night?" she teased lightly, "I'm under age, and our hands are stuck together; of course I haven't gotten dressed yet."

"Hold on let me get dressed then I'll help you," responded Harry.

The second Harry was done casting the spell to help Ginny get ready Bill called from down stairs.

"We're coming," they called in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The little bell above the door started to ring are everyone went into the robe shop.

"Welcome! Welcome!" greeted Ms. Puffery.

She was tall, willowy elderly woman. The look on her face made it obvious that if there was any horsing around within her shop that she would cast spells first and take names later.

"Would the young men please go to the left of the door and the young ladies to the right? I was planning on doing the young men first because it will take significantly less time. Why don't the young ladies go do their shopping while we do the young men's fittings?" informed Ms. Puffery, "I should be done in about three hours; that should give you plenty of time to do your school shopping."

"Um…uh Ms. Puffery I can't leave Harry…" Ginny began.

Ms. Puffery cut her off with a no nonsense tone, "I think that you two love birds can be apart for three little hours."

"Ms. Puffery Ginny is not being a love bird; they truly can't separate. You zee Mrs. Weasley casted the Innovo Sumptum," clarified Fleur.

"I see who the bride is?" Fleur raised her hand daintily, "What color would you like for the bride's maids dresses?"

"I would like them to be sky blue," responded Fleur.

"The young ladies with the exception of Miss. Weasley may leave; return in four hours," resolved Ms. Puffery.

Bill was the first person have his suit fitted. After Bill she called up Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. When there were 45 minuets left she called Ginny up; then she pull a currant around with Harry sticking out while she did Ginny's fitting. Just as she finished Fleur, Adeline, who was tall, fair with long dark hair, Corine, who was very petite, with chocolate brown hair and an olive completion, then Gabrielle, and Hermione.

"Alright gentlemen and miss you can return in five hours," informed Ms. Puffery.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you want to do?" asked Ginny, "I mean we haven't received our letters yet so we can't be expected to get our books."

"How about we go to the tea shop and get a butter beer?" suggested Harry.

"Sounds nice," responded Ginny.

One the way to the tea shop Harry stuck his free hand into his pocket feeling the small velvet box weighing his pocket down. After they had ordered there drinks Harry began to think to himself, "should I ask her now or is it too soon? How will her parents take it if she says yes? Is Ginny too young to get married? What if she says no?"

Finally Harry got up the nerve to get down on one knee.

"Ginny I know you're only sixteen, and you're not exactly an adult yet, but you're going to be turning seventeen in August. I mean I love and well of course I love do you think I would be mumbling your name if…"

Harry was beginning to ramble and Ginny already knew her answer so she kissed him to calm his nerves and answered, "Of course I'll marry you Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked in shock with a big goofy grin on his face.

Then he leaned forward and cupped Ginny's face pulling her in for a longer kiss.

"Yes," she responded breathlessly, "I have some stipulations thought."

"Anything," he promised.

"One, you have to invite your family; two you have to come back for your final year at Hogwarts for the entire year," she answered; she knew that having his family there would be the last thing he would want.

"Why in Merlin's sweaty jock strap would you want my family there?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"They're your family Harry and you know my mum's going to make you invite them any way," answered Ginny with a smile.

"I see your point okay," conceded Harry not wanting to fight Molly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow they went up to they're room to plan how they were going to break the news to they're family.

"When are we going to tell Mum and Dad?" worried Ginny, "how are we going to tell mum and dad?"

"Why don't we tell them right after dinner over dessert; your dad is typically in a better mood after a meal?" suggested Harry.

"Where did you think Ron got it from? That should work; I mean that's when Fred and George ask for help with their hair brain schemes, and he always says yes. Relax Harry the worse my dad might do is try to kill you with a rubber duck; he still hasn't figured out that it's just toy for small children," concluded Ginny.

Once they had it all planned they just relaxed on Ginny's bed, cuddled, and enjoying each other's company.

A few minutes later Molly called Ginny and Harry down for dinner. Luckily Molly prepared Author's favorite meal putting him in a particularly good mood.

This is when Ginny decided to strike, "Mummy, Daddy. Harry and I would like to tell you something…uh…" Ginny turned to beg Harry with her eyes to please take over.

"What Ginny's trying to say is that we've decided to get married," finished Harry with the same love struck goofy grin on his face.

Ginny studied her parents faces and decided to add their defense before they came out of shock, "Before you say anything Harry and I have seriously thought about this; Harry will return to Hogwarts this year, so he will be safe. And I'm not too young to get married I will be an adult in August that two months away; I would hate to threaten you, but if you don't allow us we will be forced to run off to some muggles minister and elope," told Ginny.

"Alright then, what day did you have in mind?" asked Molly.

"Molly, have you lost your mind they are too young," exclaimed Author.

"I want to see my only daughter get married, and really Author we were only a year or two older than they were when we had Bill," convinced Molly.

"Fine," Author agreed reluctantly.

"Now what was I saying… Ron close your mouth. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that your little sister and your best mate are getting married. Anyway if you think about it; is there anyone else you would rather it be?" asked Molly.

"I guess you're right, sorry," resolved Ron.

"Now, when would you like the wedding?" questioned Molly.

"We're not exactly sure. We thought we would have to fight you harder on this; can we have some time to think about this?" requested Ginny with a happy tune to her voice.

"You have until after Bill and Fleur's wedding to decide," responded Molly.


	3. Sorry

**AN: I am so totally pissed right now. I had every intention to update HPLST, but my composition book that holds the only hard copy of this story is lost. I have looked all over my room for it and asked my family. I'm going to be unable to update until it is located. Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! If you have ideas as to wear it might be message me. What I mean by this is if there are common places that lost items end up let me know I will check. Once again I'm so freakin' sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
